A Second Chance
by Elemantalelf
Summary: The children of famous villains are given a second chance. Will they turn good or are they bad to the bone? Will Carlos and Jay admit their feelings for each other or will they keep it as a friends with benefits?
1. Chapter 1

**A Second Chance**

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney Descendants.

'Thoughts'

Carlos stared at his dorm room in amazement. Back at the isle he slept on the floor at their place. Now he had a bed.

"Dude, this place is awesome." He said to Jay.

"It is."

"We get a bed!"

"I know." Jay too was excited.

"Wow." Carlos gasped when he caught sight of the gaming system.

"Damn right."

Carlos began playing a game. He picked it up quickly. Jay on the other hand left the room.

Jay eventually returned and began looking through the things he had stolen. The girls entered the room a couple minutes later. Mal was jealous by how dark and masculine the room was compared to their princess room.

"Now this is a room."

"Yeah it is."

"What's all that?" Mal asked Jay.

"My new things." Even with his back facing the Arabian boy he could tell he was smirking.

"You stole things already?"

"Yeah." He sounded so proud that it caused the others to smirk.

"You know you could just leave these and pick them up when we rule the world." Mal said to him.

Jay gave her a look. He didn't like that idea at all. Plus it sounded so familiar.

"You sound just like your mother." Evie stated.

'That's why.' Jay thought.

"Ah. Thank you."

They all rolled their eyes at that. Only Mal would take that as a compliment. Then again they weren't any better.

"Jay check this out." Carlos called.

Jay dropped the phone he stole. He walked over. With his chest against Carlos' back he grabbed the controllers. Carlos was blushing as Jay backed off and began playing.

Behind them Evie giggled quietly. Jay loved to tease Carlos. In her mind's eye she could see Carlos having a tail wagging with excitement.

"Shut up Evie." Carlos poured.

"Sorry Carlos."

"She's imagining me with puppy ears and a puppy tail again, isn't she?" Carlos asked his friend in a whisper.

"Probably."

"Damn it."

"Guys!" The purple haired villain yelled.

All turned to look at Mal. They realized they had gotten off track. Although Carlos could tell from the look in her eyes his half sister was also imagining him with the tail and ears. His pout deepened.

"You need to focus. We are here for the want."

"Right sorry." The three sat down on the two beds and waited for Mal to speak up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney Descendants.

'Thoughts'

"Use the mirror Evie." Mal ordered.

The blue haired teen gave one more starried eyed looked at Jay and Carlos before she grabbed her purse. Said boys rolled their eyes. Evie pulled the magic mirror her mother gave her. She looked into it.

"Mirror, mirror in… my hand where's Fairy Godmother's wand?" She asked.

It wasn't long until the mirror showed her the wand. Mal grabbed Evie's wrist and brought it closer to her so that she could see. She examined the image before sighing.

"I can't see where it is." She admitted.

"Magic mirror zoom out please." Evie said.

Jay and Carlos snorted when the mirror did as told and zoomed out so much that they could see the planet. The girls glared at them. Carlos ignored the glare and leaned close to Jay so that he could whisper in his ear.

"That's too far out." He teased causing Jay to snicker.

"Shut up!" Mal hissed.

"A little closer." It megan zooming in. "Closer, that's it. Closer." Finally they were able to see the building the wand was being held in.

"A museum." Jay said.

"Let's go." Carlos said next.

"You have your spellbook, Mal?" Evie asked as she stood up.

"Of course." She said.

"Then we're ready." The blue clad teen said.

"Indeed." Mal said with a smirk.

The four snuck out. They followed the directions the mirror gave them. It took them no time at all to arrive at Auradon Museum of Cultural History. They all wondered why it was in a museum and not with the Fairy Godmother. It just made their job a whole lot easier.

"These people are idiots." Jay said.

"They have all these magical things and yet they put them on display instead of using them." Evie said with a sneer on her face.

The purple haired teen looked through the window on the door. She growled lowly when she spotted the security guard. The annoyance went when she spotted the spinning wheel her mother used on Aurora. It was on display in the middle. She smirked as she opened the spell book.

She scanned for a spell. It didn't take her long to find the right one. She looked between the guard and the spellbook. She began casting the spell.

"Magic spindle do not linger.

Make my victim prick a finger."

They all looked to see the man jerk. That was it. Jay snorted at the fail.

"Guess the book isn't all it's cracked up to be." He said to her.

"Shut up!" She hissed.

She looked at the book once more. She found what she was looking for. Mal looked at the guard once more.

"Prick the finger, prick it deep.

Send my enemy off to sleep."

This time it worked. They watched the guard stand up in a magic induced trance. He walked over to the spindle. He raised his finger and pricked his finger. With a yawn he laid on the ground and fell asleep.

"Perfect." She smirked.

The daughter of Maleficent grabbed the handle of the door. She tried to open it only for her to find that it was locked. She cursed while Jay shot them all a smirk.

"Step back. I got this." He said as he backed away.

Mal on the other hand looked through the spell book for a new spell. She shut the book once she found it.

"Make it easy,

make it quick,

open up without a kick."

The door opened just as Jay ran up and tried to kick it. He landed on the floor with them laughing at him. He looked upset and growled.

"Real smooth Jay." Mal taunted as she walked passed him.

"Nice." Evie said as she patted his head as she followed Mal.

Carlos walked up to him and offered his hand. The arabian thief sneered and stood up on his own. The white and black haired teen shrugged and followed after them. They all froze when they spotted the room that held a mannequin version of their parents. Each looking menacing.

Carlos whimpered as he stared at his mother. "I'll never forget Mother's Day again."

Jay breathed out, "murderer," at his father.

Evie mumbled something but no one heard what it was. Mal just stared at her mother fearfully.

"Well the wands not in here. Let's go." Jay said as he left the room.

Carlos and Evie agreed. Mal remained as the other two left. The young fairy questioned if stealing and being evil was the right thing to do. Her mind filled in the blanks for her. She imagined the mannequin dressed as her mother coming to life. It told her that being evil was her destiny and it was the only real way of life.

Evie broke her out of her daydreaming. "We found the wand. Come on." She ran back out.

"Okay." Mal looked back and found the mannequin back where it belonged.

She shook her head before she ran to catch up with the others. They were standing around a railing looking down.

"There it is." Carlos said in awe.

"Duh!" Jay said.

"Shut up." He shoved the larger male.

"Make me." He sneered and shoved him back.

"Both of you shut up." Mal hissed at them.

They glared at her and she glared right back. She then lifted the spellbook up for them to see. They paled, closed their mouths, and looked away from her. She smirked at them.

"That's what I thought." She said smugly.

"Bitch." They mumbled.

"Thank you." She said.

They shook their heads at that. She would take that as a compliment but they were no better. They soon brought their attention back to the wand.

"Come on." They ran down to where the wand was.

"So how d o we get it?" Evie asked them.

"Like this." Jay said as he reached for it.

"No Jay!" Mal yelled but it was too late.

The minute Jay's hand hit the barrier he was sent back. An alarm sounded off. Jay cursed his recklessness and they all ran off. The guard was awoken by the alarm. He jumped up and ran upstairs. He missed the four. Carlos answered the call and turned off the alarm. He told them it was a false alarm.

"Come on Carlos!" The others yelled.

"You're welcome." He called after them before following.

"Thanks a lot Jay. Now we have to go to school tomorrow." Mal said as they ran across the yard.

Jay didn't say anything as they ran back to the school. They managed to get in their beds and act like they were asleep by the time Fairy Godmother went to check on them. She had heard what happened and doubted it had been a false alarm. Seeing them asleep made her change her mind. After that she went back to sleep.


End file.
